Instinct & Reason
by Fruiitcup
Summary: After a tiring mission, all Shikamaru has on his mind is sleep. An encounter with Kiba changes that. NC-17 Wild!Kiba


In which Kiba's justu is more like an instinct and Akamaru is..somewhere else. 8D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money off my stories.

* * *

Shikamaru hopped lightly from tree to tree, leaving a string of curses behind him. A mission that he was supposed to have finished before lunch had run well into the night thanks to the target's perverted tendencies. The retrieval of the stolen scroll was easy enough once he'd gotten within range of the target; it was the getting in range part that was hard.

The man that held the scroll had chosen to spend his entire day at a fucking _brothel_, causing the young Nara many problems. His day comprised of finding a suitable henge, dodging women and getting to the scroll without seeming like a homo. A few times he had considered giving up on the stupid mission, especially after he almost drowned in an over-eager woman's assets.

But he'd made it out alive, scroll in hand, and after taking in some much needed clean air, made his way back to the village. Granted, it may have taken a little longer due to his 'short' rests (one in which he fell asleep in sunlight and woke in darkness), but he'd made it back, so he wasn't complaining. Much. Walking towards his unit, Shikamaru decided to hand in his mission report tomorrow after a lot of rest and cloud watching. A lot.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru started and mentally slapped himself for being too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the other man's presence, especially when he was right behind him. He'd really have to brush up on his skills.

"Kiba. What are you doing out this late?" The streets were practically deserted; not that it surprised him. It was well past the time any sane shinobi should be awake. Looking at the other man, he realised that he hadn't seen him in a while; missions had kept them both busy, and they lived at opposite ends of the town. Now that they were no longer in school, the chances of them seeing each other were low, unless they were assigned the same mission. That's why it came as such a shock to him to see how much the Inuzuka had grown. He was almost a head taller than him now.

The dog boy ignored the question, circling Shikamaru until he came to a stop in front of him. Leaning in, he pressed his nose to the shadow manipulator's collar bone, inhaling deeply. Shikamaru fought the urge to pull away as Kiba lifted his head to look straight into his eyes, the taller man's pupils melting into black.

"Did you know.."

Shikamaru shuddered, Kibas hot breath ghosting over his ear, his husky voice causing his chest to tighten almost painfully.

"..that you smell like sex?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened almost comically. '_Oh, shit, the brothel. Shit, shit, shit.' _He began backing away slowly; he could almost _see _the man's rational mind slipping away as his nails grew and canines lengthened into tapered points. A feral growl ripped from the other man's throat as instinct washed over him, and Shikamaru, true to his genius title, turned and ran like hell. He wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to keep intact – his life or his virtue – and it's not like he could possibly outrun the other man, but it just seemed like the smartest thing to do.

He wasn't going to even _try_ and use his shadows to stop the mad dog behind him – he'd tried it before, and while it worked on Kiba normally…In this state, he had no chance. The enhanced strength that Kiba now possessed, coupled with the fear Shikamaru felt pulsing through his veins, the bonds would be easily broken and he would be as good as caught.

In fact, he was already as good as caught. In fact, why wasn't he already caught? The thought puzzled him, and now that he was more focused, he realised he couldn't hear any footfalls behind him. Still running, he spared a glance over his shoulder only to find that there was nothing there. Slowing to a stop, he wondered how long he had been running from nothing and then _why_ he was running from nothing. He should be running from Kiba.

Shikamaru scanned his surroundings, suddenly ten times more wary – at least before he knew where his opponent was. He also became conscious of the fact he had run to the outskirts of town, where there was nothing to be heard except his own laboured breathing. A rustling to his left made him jump, three shuriken flying to the source in a knee-jerk reaction. He must have missed his target though, as the weapons hit a tree trunk with a thud, embedding themselves in the bark.

Movement to his right caught his eye and he whipped around, weapons at the ready – but he only glimpsed a shadow before it disappeared. As he waited for the Inuzuka to reappear, realisation hit him like a bucket of ice water. He was being _played with. _Kiba was fucking _toying _with him! Kiba was making this chase a sport – if he'd taken it seriously in the first place, Shikamaru would have been caught within seconds.

Kunai in hand, Shikamaru listened for any signs of movement, the shadows he loved to wield now being used against him, each dark corner possibly hiding the threat.

The shuffle of dirt was the only warning he had before Kiba was upon him, almost managing to land a blow to his chest. Barely dodging the attack in time, Shikamaru twisted and propelled himself backwards, landing not 5 metres from the dog handler. He bent over, panting slightly – the mission, the running and the nerves had tired him out and he was sweating profusely. Kiba, on the other hand, looked like he was having the time of his life. His mouth was spread wide in a savage grin, his muscular body bent into the universal 'play with me' position. Except that Shikamaru didn't want to 'play'. He wanted to fucking _live_.

He shot Kiba his most powerful glare, which the man interpreted as a sign to start the fight, lunging forward in an attempt to tackle the shadow user. Once again, Shikamaru only just managed to evade the attack; but his shirt wasn't so lucky. Four large gashes had been ripped through the material, exposing most of his chest to the night air, nipples hardening in the cold. He watched as Kiba's eyes flicked down towards the darkened nubs, pupils dilating even further. He was fairly sure that it wasn't his life that was in danger now.

Shikamaru blushed a deep shade of red and became so engrossed in trying to cover himself up that he didn't have time to avoid the next attack. In a split second he found himself knocked to the ground, the force of the attack knocking the air out of him. Kiba loomed over him, grin still in place.

"Got ya now." Kiba growled in victory. He moved in to claim his prize, straddling the shadow user at the waist.

Now, Shikamaru was lazy. Everyone knew that. Normally, he'd just label everything as 'troublesome' and go with the flow. This time, however, his survival instincts kicked in and, as fast as he could, he made the necessary hand signs and used his shadows to thrust the man on top of him backwards. He watched as shock passed over the Inuzuka's face; he definitely wasn't expecting that. For once, Shikamaru's reputation as a lazy guy had worked to his advantage.

But now what? The initial shock of his attack had faded, and now Kiba looked even more determined to catch him. In fact, his eyes had taken on a wild look, and he was growling just a little bit louder. Shikamaru paled. His mind had started up a steady mantra of '_fuck, fuck, fuck'_, and it was really impeding on his ability to think clearly. He had to make it back to the main streets of the village somehow. _Someone _had to be awake, or at least he could wake people up by shouting. Maybe…he could use Kibas speed to his advantage!

He started to run from Kiba, away from the village, hoping the distance he gained would be enough. His heart pounded in his ears, and his already strained muscles started to ache, unused to the amount of exercise they were being put through. He noticed that Kiba hadn't started chasing him yet, giving him a bit of a head start. He was sure it wouldn't last much longer.

Almost as soon as he'd had the thought, he heard Kibas footfalls behind him, faster than any human could run. Still he pushed on, waiting for the right moment to execute his plan. The footfalls got closer, and closer, until they were right behind him, and that's when he did it. Pushing the last of his chakra into his feet, Shikamaru dug his heels into the ground, pushed off, and back flipped over the Inuzuka, watching it seemed, in slow motion as he passed over him. As he had anticipated, Kibas inhuman momentum propelled him forward, claws scraping against the dirt without any real effect.

Landing neatly, he immediately headed for the village, the adrenaline running through his body making him go faster than he had before. Unfortunately, he had overestimated himself, and he wasn't going as fast as he thought he was. Or maybe he had underestimated Kiba, considering how quickly the man had caught up to him. As he saw the Inuzuka launch himself off the wall towards him, he briefly wondered whether he should have just stayed still in the first place. If he had, he would still be in the village, and not so out of breath. Either way, he had unknowingly given the other man exactly what he wanted – a good chase. Kiba was incredibly excited and aroused by the sight of the shadow manipulator trying so desperately to escape him, and he was enjoying it so much that he almost let the man reach the village, just to see what he would do.

Almost.

Sadly for Shikamaru, Kibas hormones won out, and he found himself on the ground again, his wrists pinned above his head. Small rocks dug uncomfortably into his back, and he bucked under the taller man in a weak attempt to throw him off.

"Get off me you crazy bastard!" Shikamaru shouted desperately, twisting futilely and struggling to free his hands from the vice-like grip that had been placed on them. A low groan from above made him freeze, and he suddenly realised that the hard thing that had been poking his thigh was definitely _not _a kunai. Kiba barked out a laugh at the Nara's shocked face as realisation dawned on him, and he bucked with a newfound determination.

"God, yeah, keep doing that." The shadow user's thrusts were doing wonders for his hard on, making what little grip he had on his self control slip. The man's frantic movements had caused his hair tie to slip out, the brown strands fanning out around his face, making him look younger. Kiba watched as sweat rolled down Shikamaru's neck, giving into his urge to lick it up. He laved his tongue across the lithe boy's neck, stopping briefly over the flickering pulse and biting down gently. The salty taste of the Nara's skin and his musky scent went straight to Kiba's groin, causing his dick to jump impatiently.

Shikamaru bit back a moan, fear piling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't the fear of Kiba though, but the fear of the fact that he had enjoyed it. Mixed in with the panic was a feeling of arousal that had rapidly spread through his entire body from the spot Kiba had licked him, his skin tingling from the sensation.

Kiba smirked down at the boy beneath him. "Mmm, liked that, didn't you?" Arousal poured off the Nara in waves, almost taking over his initial panic. Kiba breathed in heavily, revelling in the scent.

"What the fuck? Of course I didn't! It was disgusti-" Shikamaru choked on his words as Kibas hand found his hardening length, palming it through his shorts.

"Don't try and lie to me, Shika. I can practically _taste_ how much you love this." The Inuzuka punctuated his words with a hard rub to Shikamaru's groin, forcing a cry from the other man's throat. The smell of arousal got thicker, Shikamaru practically writhing underneath him now. "Knew you'd love this. Knew you'd love my hand on your cock. How about my mouth, Shika? Want that too?"

The suggestion along with Kibas still moving hand very nearly made Shikamaru come, a helpless whimper sneaking out of his throat. His remaining rational brain cells were screaming at him to kick the Inuzuka off, run away, do _something_, but then Kiba's hand dipped inside his pants, and they all promptly died. He had thought what Kiba was doing before felt amazing, but _this_…this was _heaven_.

As soon as Kiba slipped his hand inside the Nara's shorts, he got a pleasant surprise. "No underwear, Shika? You dirty slut." Said boy only moaned at the words, too lost in the sensations of Kiba's hand on his dick. He was moving in time with the hand now, bringing himself closer and closer to completion. Kiba was captivated by the boy beneath him, loving the way he moved like a whore just for him. He told him so, receiving a low groan in what the Inuzuka interpreted as a thank you.

The small brunette opened his eyes long enough to catch the smirk on the other boy's face. Cocky bastard. Literally. Looking down the length of Kiba's toned body, it was hard not to notice the large tent straining against his pants. Worried for the fabric that seemed close to breaking point (yes, those _poor_ pants!), Shikamaru found his hand on the taller boy's buckle, undoing it and pulling out the heated length. His eyes snapped upwards as Kiba trembled violently and a rumble resounded in his throat, fearing he had done something wrong. Kiba's heated look convinced him otherwise and, with his rational mind somewhere far, far away, he gave the flesh an experimental stroke. The reaction was instantaneous. The Inuzuka groaned and thrust into the Nara's grip, cock becoming impossibly harder. Encouraged by the reaction, Shikamaru continued stroking, giving a delighted moan of his own as the hand on his groin that had stopped in shock resumed its previous ministrations.

Through his pleasure hazed mind, Shikamaru vaguely registered Kibas movement into a straddling position on his hips, manhood lined up with his own. He definitely registered the feelings it brought, the pleasure intensifying and becoming almost too much, stomach tightening with his oncoming orgasm. When Kiba used his free hand to twist one of his nipples and simultaneously bit down on his shoulder, he came violently, back arching and mouth screaming his release into the night air.

As he came down from his orgasm-induced high, he noticed Kiba was still hard in his hand. In an attempt to rectify this, he began to move his hand lazily; quite hard considering all his bones had turned to jelly. However, instead of encouragement, he found himself stopped by a firm hand. "Wha…?"

"Nuh uh. We'll finish this at home." The Inuzuka began to pull him into a standing position, though he was supporting most of the Nara's weight. "It wouldn't be very comfortable for you if we were to continue here." He propped the limp boy against a wall, waiting for him to regain some of his strength.

_Continue? Continue what?_ Shikamaru blinked a few times, and the two people in front of him melted back into one. "Kiba? I don't understand." A firm press to his hole through his pants made him understand faster than any explanation could, shocking him out of his reverie. "No. No fucking way. Have you even seen the size of your dick!"

Kiba chuckled, pointed canines glinting in the moonlight. "Trust me, I've seen it before, and, with the right preparation, it's nothing you can't handle." He shot the Nara a lecherous grin, pleased to smell arousal and curiosity rather than reluctance.

"P-preparation?" Shikamaru sputtered, images flashing through his mind before he could stop them. His dick gave an interested twitch, and he glared at the offending organ before turning his attention back to the egotistical man in front of him. "You're crazy. There is no way _that_ would ever fit inside…" he trailed off, imagination running wild once again. Regaining his composure with a shake of his head, he mumbled a quick, "I'm going home," and turned to leave. He had barely made a step before his face met the wall, body held down by the one lined up against his back. The position put him at a massive disadvantage; he couldn't move a muscle.

"You know," Kiba said conversationally, as if he were talking about the weather, "I don't seem to remember giving you a choice. Besides, I'm still stuck with this little problem." He ground his 'little problem' into the smaller man's ass, loving the way the Nara felt.

Said Nara was currently struggling to hold his breathe and stay still, fearing that if he moved or opened his mouth he'd say or do something he'd regret. When he'd felt the insistent push of the Inuzuka's length against his ass, he had almost pushed back, and a tiny whimper had escaped from his throat. Calming himself, he turned his head and blew his hair out of his face, casting a sidelong glance at the other man. If protesting hadn't worked, maybe something else will. "C'mon Kiba, it hurts, let me up. Please?" Oh, _Christ_. He sounded like some cheap, whiney whore.

Kiba almost laughed at Shikamaru's new approach; it sounded so out of place coming from the brunette's mouth. Ignoring the plea, he placed the Nara's wrists in a vice-grip and began to drag him down the street towards his house. "Don't worry Shika, gonna make you beg for _real_ later." The promise sent an involuntary shiver down Shikamaru's spine, and he cursed himself internally. Now was not the time to be enjoying this!

"If you think I would beg for something that would likely _kill_ me, you're more deluded than I thought." The Nara tried to dig his heels into the ground, but the hard surface didn't provide any help whatsoever, his sandals scraping along the dirt and little rocks getting under his heels. Cursing, he attempted to hook his legs around a passing pole, locking his ankles together and holding on for dear life. He cheered when movement stopped; but it was short lived. A firm rub to his groin effectively returned his bones to rubber, and they were moving down the street again.

Closing his eyes, Shikamaru tried to pretend that this wasn't happening, that he wasn't about to lose his 'purity' and that he wasn't going to enjoy it. He vaguely registered the sound of a door opening and closing, but paid it no attention – he was too caught up with the mini Shikamarus on his shoulders who were currently arguing about whether he wanted this or not. He only really snapped to attention when he was thrown onto a bed, hallucinations disappearing and mind returning to reality. The Nara tensed, still as a statue and stared at the man hovering above him for all of three seconds before trying to roll off the bed and jump out the window. In a split second he was flipped onto his stomach with rope being fastened around his wrists.

"Dammit, Kiba! This is fucking ridiculous!" Shikamaru watched as the rope was fastened to the headboard in front of him, securing him in place.

"Don't worry, Shika, I'll make you feel good. _So _good." The Inuzuka rubbed soothing circles into the smaller man, feeling him relax slightly as the scent of arousal once again permeated the air. Kiba, while he had calmed down considerably since the start of their game, still had his animalistic features, his instinct urging him to take Shikamaru, dominate him, brand him, _own_ him. Dragging his nail down the Nara's back, he cut through the remnants of the shirt, chucking the material on the floor somewhere. The pants came next, and these he treated lovingly, _gently_ pulling them off. The tattered remains landed near the used-to-be shirt, and Shikamaru was left bare for Kiba's appreciation. "Beautiful." The Inuzuka ran his hands over the Nara's skin, marvelling at how smooth and soft it was. He was gripped with the need to mark it so that the smaller boy would know who he belonged to; would _always_ belong to.

While Kiba continued exploring his skin, Shikamaru continued to explore how many shades of red there were, mouth opening and closing, much resembling a fish. Each time he tried to speak, his throat would constrict, forcing the words back down. Apparently, words that might make sense were a big no-no, but incoherent whines and moans of pleasure were fine, happily making their way up and out of his mouth. When he felt his cheeks pried open, 'Kiba' was suddenly added to the list of acceptable words, and he repeated it a lot in the place of all the other ones he couldn't say. When he felt something hot and wet probe at his hole, he screamed it as if it were the only word that ever existed. Kiba's tongue dipped in and out, making Shikamaru thrash on the bed and pull at the rope, body on fire, heat spreading from every place the other man touched.

The Inuzuka, spurred on by the brunette's reactions, pushed a finger in next to his tongue, pumping it in time with the wet appendage's thrusts. The Nara began to push back, fucking himself on the tongue and finger, whimpering when the slick organ was taken away and hissing slightly when a second finger was added. "Did that hurt?" Kiba slowed his movements, worried that the other boy would tell him to stop.

"Only a tiny bit. It mostly – mhmm – feels good." The slight burn at the beginning had already faded, giving way to much more pleasurable sensations. Kiba sighed in relief at the response and reached for the bottle of lube he kept beside his bed. He poured a liberal amount on Shikamaru's ass, feeling him shiver slightly at the coldness.

"This will make things much…smoother." Taking his fingers out briefly, he coated the two digits in the slippery substance before replacing them in the Nara's tight heat. With most of the friction eased by the lube, Kiba was able to push deeper; he almost came thinking about pushing deeper with other parts of his body.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was in a place higher than heaven, right in the middle of thinking _'It can't get any better than this' _when the Inuzuka grazed a spot that blasted that thought to hell and made him see stars. Whimpering, he pushed back on Kiba's fingers, seeking the feeling again. "K-Kiba, fuck, do that again, please!" The man behind him smiled, pulling his fingers out to the tip and thrusting them back in roughly, hitting Shikamaru's prostate with pinpoint accuracy.

"FUCK!" The Nara swore loudly; the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. Kiba's digits were moving faster now, relentlessly pushing at that spot that made him see the whole fucking _galaxy_. With like, all the little planets and everything. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised he was making extremely embarrassing noises, but he was too far gone to really care, too lost in the pleasure to stop himself. Feeling his orgasm approach, he started to move his hips wildly, balls tightening to the point where he thought they would explode. Just a tiny bit more and he would cu- all of a sudden the fingers were gone, Shikamaru gasping in outrage at the empty feeling. Making a sound that was _not_ a whine, he turned his head and pinned the other man with an angry glare. "What the fuck Kiba? I was just about to- to-… you know!"

Said man just grinned evilly and snaked his hand around the smaller man's waist, slipping something over his cock. "Not yet, Shika. I think I remember promising to make you beg." With that, he shoved three fingers into the brunette's opening, hitting his prostate head on.

Shikamaru would have come then and there if it hadn't been for the cock ring. He made a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream, half in pleasure, half in frustration at not being able to come. "Dammit, Kiba, just fuck me already!" He was so desperate for release now that he didn't even care what came out of his mouth anymore. Each time his orgasm rose up, it was forced back down by the cock ring, and it was absolute hell; in the most pleasurable way possible. "Just do it!"

"No."

"Wha-" Voice rising, Shikamaru prepared to unleash a terrifying man-rage, but a particularly hard jab to prostate had him choking on his words, unable to think straight.

"Not until you beg. Like you mean it." Shikamaru shivered and quietened at the commanding tone; Kiba's voice had turned hard and dominant, completely different from the playful one he had been using earlier. His fingers were moving tortuously slow now, teasing around his prostate, never actually touching it. His last shreds of pride were telling him to hang on - it felt so different being made to beg and begging out of choice - but then Kiba's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it lazily, and Shikamaru told his pride to go shove it.

"K-Kiba, please! I need you!" The fingers inside him and the hand on his cock had stopped moving completely, their dormant presence more tortuous than if they were gone. Wriggling his hips a bit, the Nara attempted to find his own pleasure, but was stopped by a firm hand on his hip, all of a sudden feeling very empty. "_Please!_" He was near shouting now, but he never once considered the neighbours; he needed to fucking _come._

"Please what? I'm afraid you'll have to be specific, or I won't know what you're talking about." Kiba seemed to be fully enjoying this, fingers playing lightly along the skin of the smaller man's length, teasing him mercilessly. He knew the Nara would be struggling to get the words out – words that came so naturally to other guys had always been a challenge for the brunette, making him stutter and blush in a surprisingly endearing fashion. If Kiba hadn't known him well, he probably would never have guessed that the shadow manipulator had that side to him; he had always been fairly quiet and composed, so seeing him come completely undone like this was a rare chance that Kiba savoured.

Not even registering his cheeks flush a deeper red (he was so far past embarrassment now, it might as well have been in another solar system), Shikamaru let the obscenities flow freely from his mouth. "Your dick! Put it in! I can't take it anymore!" He was near sobbing now, lost in the pleasure and pain. "Fuck me, Kiba, I need to come!" He shuddered as Kiba leant in and whispered into his ear,

"Good boy."

And then in one powerful, forceful stroke, Kiba was fully sheathed inside him, revelling in the feeling of the Nara's ass hot and tight around his member. Shikamaru screamed at the feeling of being so full; it felt as though someone had shoved a street lamp up his ass, near splitting him in half. Kiba was so _big_. He felt his ass muscles clamp around the invasion, trying to force it out, and the resulting groan from the man behind him. There was a little bit of pain, but as the Inuzuka began to shift in and out slowly, it turned into pleasure, and Shikamaru started to push back against him, signalling that he wanted more.

Picking up the pace a little, Kiba searched for the brunette's pleasure point, grinning almost sadistically when a scream indicated he had found it. The Inuzuka found himself teetering on the edge of orgasm as Shikamaru's channel tightened impossibly further, growling low in his throat as he attempted to maintain his composure. "Shit, so fucking _tight_. Feels like you're trying to rip my cock off." Using one hand to steady the shadow manipulator's hips, he used the other to pinch and tease the Nara's nipples, leaning forward to swipe his tongue down the spine rocking in front of him. His thrusts were short and shallow, driving his length into the Nara's body slightly harder now that he felt the other boy was accustomed to him.

"Dammit, Kiba! I thought you were going to _fuck_ me!"

Obviously not hard enough.

"I can barely feel anything down her- OH FUCK!"

Kiba had begun thrusting almost violently, balls slapping wetly against Shikamaru's ass at each stroke. He quickened the pace even further, never giving the other boy a chance to adjust to the new speed. "This is what happens when you provoke me." He gripped the brunette's hips with bruising force, pulling them back to meet his thrusts, causing the Nara to go wild. Kiba was sure Shikamaru was unaware of the fact he was moaning _harder, faster, more, more, more_, but was happy to give him what he wanted, plunging into his body at inhuman speed.

Each of his strokes hit Shikamaru's prostate head on, ramming into the bundle of nerves so hard the brunette almost passed out. Feeling his own orgasm approach, Kiba quickly removed the cock ring from the other boy, feeling him clamp down on his member as he was instantly sent over the edge. Kiba followed a few short thrusts afterwards, emptying himself into the lithe body beneath him.

Still shuddering with the force of their orgasm, both boys collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Kiba quickly untied Shikamaru's hands from the headboard, rubbing the bruised bands around the boy's wrists, kissing sleepily across the skin. Rolling to the side, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close to his chest.

"Enjoy that?"

There was a murmured sound of agreement as the Nara snuggled closer to him, eyes already closed and consciousness clearly drifting away. Chuckling, Kiba settled his chin on Shikamaru's head and, with one last thought on how lucky he was, slipped into sleep.

* * *

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
[I know it's pretty bad, but it's my first one, so constructive criticism would be the best ever. :D]


End file.
